


Reheat

by dragonofeternal



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/dragonofeternal
Summary: Gil finds Laam watching the snow fall. (Dragon Knights Secret Santa 2017)





	Reheat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelfie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chelfie).



"If you keep making such a serious face, people are going to think you're me." 

Laam started, looking away from the window to see Gil leaning against a nearby column. He looked almost stately in his fine, palace-tailored clothes. The collar of his shirt was undone just enough to say 'I may be important, but I'm off the clock unless the palace is actively on fire.' Laam smiled back at him before returning his gaze to the window. It had started snowing a few hours ago, laying a soft blanket of white over the sleeping capitol.

"Nothing wrong with a little contemplation," Laam said, keeping his tone light and breezy. "This kind of weather just makes me think about how much things have changed for me over the last few years." 

Gil straightened from his column and crossed to the window box where Laam was sitting. In Laam's left hand there was a mug, and from the way the milk had separated to swirl at the surface, Gil could tell it had gone cold long ago. He gingerly took it from Laam, and there was a momentary glow of magic in his hand. Gil sat down across from him and took a sip. Much better now that it was warm again.

Laam laughed. "Was that really necessary?" 

A small smile quirked the corner of his mouth. "Maybe not, but milfy's better when it's warm."

"Abusing your knightly powers to reheat drinks so you can steal them." Laam shook his head, smile now genuinely warm and amused. "Maybe not the most Dragon Tribe behaviour, but very much like a cat." 

"Meow~" Gil said, taking another sip before handing the mug back to Laam. Laam took it gratefully, taking a sip himself before scooting over to wrap an arm around Gil.

Things were different than long ago, yes, but mostly because their whole world was warmer with love and comfort and the knowledge that nothing would tear them apart.


End file.
